


A Little Wasp

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fake Science, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Jan has an experiment that will transform her into a wasp.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	A Little Wasp

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Ladies of Marvel bingo square O1-AU: Shifter

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Natasha asked, and quite frankly, Jan did not appreciate all the doubt in her tone. This was a perfectly good idea, and she'd had Hank _and_ Tony double check her numbers-- she was confident and full of wonderful ideas, not stupid. 

Jan huffed, rolling her eyes specifically so Natasha would see and get offended. Not that she thought Natasha _would be_ , but it was the principle of the matter; she had to try. "Yes _mom_ , I know what I'm doing. If you don't want to be here for this historic moment, feel free to leave." 

Natasha snorted and didn't move. 

"I feel like I should have something scripted to make it sound better when this gets written in the history books, but I didn't plan far enough ahead for that." 

"You didn't plan far enough ahead," Natasha repeated. "Comforting." 

"Would it kill you to let me enjoy this? No? Good. Alright, counting down from five, four, three, two, and- one." Jan hit the button. There was a little zap accompanied by a flash of light, and suddenly the room looked much bigger. She barely moved, twitching her head to get a better look, and she knew it was a success. 

"Does this mean we have to start calling you Literally A Wasp instead of Codename Wasp?" Natasha said. 

Jan tried to say yes, and all that came out was a buzzing noise. Her wings fluttered happily on her back, and it was definitely different than how it felt in the suit. 

Natasha sighed. "You're going to be insufferable after this." 

Her wings went again, harder this time, enough to lift her off the floor a little bit. She landed so quickly after, that it was more like a jump than flying, but it was goddamn glorious. There was uh, just one problem. She wasn't entirely sure how to push the button to change back. 


End file.
